


Bill and Ted's Most Triumphant Movie Night

by gaysandfaes



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandfaes/pseuds/gaysandfaes
Summary: Just two dudes having a gay little movie night
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Bill and Ted's Most Triumphant Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> modern Bill and Ted AU I guess ddjjsjjd 
> 
> Takes place around the events of Bogus Journey.
> 
> Death mention, killing mention (don't worry, our two favorite illiterate fruits don't die)

Bill couldn't sleep that night.

It wasn't Ted's light snoring, no, that usually helps him sleep, oddly enough.

Bill knew, somehow, that he wouldn't get to sleep anytime soon, so he pulled out his phone, lowering the brightness. His phone flashed "3:04 AM". It seemed much later than that. He could hear Ted turn to his side. The snoring had stopped. Was Ted awake?

"Dude?" Ted's groggy voice confirmed that he was.

"Oh. Did I wake you up, dude? Sorry."

Ted couldn't help but smile. "No, I'm just- what are you doing awake?" His eyes started to adjust to the darkness.

Bill sat up as Ted turned on the light, and they both squinted at the sudden brightness in their small apartment. "Dunno." Bill ran his free hand through his hair.

Ted then sat up, too. "Can't sleep or somethin'?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily then stood up to stretch.

Bill felt bad. He had most definitely woken up Ted. "Just go back to sleep, dude, I'm-"

"Not until you go back to sleep, Bill."

Bill blushed. "Dude, I'm fine, really-"

"You wanna watch a movie?" Ted ignored his friend's protests and dragged out a large box of DVDs they had. "We've got Friday the 13th, Scream-"

"Dude, you hate horror movies." To be fair, they both did. The only reason they had most of the ones they had was because of the horror movie marathon they planned on doing on Halloween–they only got through two.

"Yeah, I know. But we've got a ton of these just lying around, what's the point of having them if we aren't gonna watch them, y'know?"

Bill chuckled. He could see Ted was more awake than he had been before. "Alright." Bill stood up and crouched over the box of movies next to Ted. "What about, uh- this one." Bill picked up a DVD of the first Scream movie. Ted nodded and inserted the movie into the DVD player.

The two clung onto each other as the first kill was made. Ted looked at his friend, who clung on to the other boy's shirt sleeve tightly. Ted felt like he had only just noticed how pretty Bill really was; his hair, his nose, his eyes. And his overall personality, of course. Ted blushed and looked back at the TV, where there was now a completely different scene playing.

"Dude, did you hear me?"

Ted's face was more red than it was before. "Oh, uh, no, sorry. I was um- distracted." He looked back towards Bill, who was now looking at Ted. "What'd you say?"

"If some creepy dude called you asking about horror movies and stuff, what would you do?"

Ted swallowed, then smiled. "Well, we know nothing about horror movies so I think we'd be screwed from the start."

Bill laughed and the two shared an air guitar.

Ted could barely hear the movie or Bill's commentary past his own thoughts. For the first time, Ted felt like he really was attracted to dudes. No, not the first time, he realized. There were so many instances during high school where he felt attraction towards dudes.

Dudes.

A dude.

Bill.

"Bogus," Ted whispered quietly.

"Something wrong, dude?"

Ted shook his head, pretending to be focused on the movie. Then, suddenly, he blurted out, "Is it possible to be attracted to babes and dudes, dude?"

Bill sat up and paused the movie, then turned to face Ted, his legs resting on the other's lap. "What do you mean, dude?"

"I-" Ted's face reddened. He didn't mean to blurt that out. He wished he could keep shut. "Th- I- I didn't mean to- just- just ignore that. Sorry."

Bill sat in silence for a minute. "Do– do you like dudes, dude?"

Ted buried his head in his hands. God, if only he had just stayed in bed and minded his own business. He felt Bill's hand on his shoulder and tensed up. "Hey, it's- it's alright, dude. It's cool." Bill had always been terrible at comforting people. That was more Ted's skill.

Bill curled up next to Ted, his arm around his waist. Ted lifted his face from his hands to lean into Bill. "I'm sorry, dude-"

"No, what? Sorry for what?" Bill ran his hands through Ted's hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Bill smiled sweetly. "Plus, I-" He debated telling his friend. "I'm- I'm into dudes, too, dude."

Ted's hopes lifted a little bit. Maybe there was a chance Bill liked him back, after all. But- Bill was so smart and pretty and kind, and Ted was none of those things, there was no way Bill could feel the same way. All those thoughts made him start crying.

Bill panicked slightly. "I- hey, dude, don't- I'm sorry, did I-"

"It's not you," Ted muttered. "It's me. I'm sorry."

"No! Stop- don't- you don't need to apologize, I'm- here-" Bill stammered, picking up the tissue box with his free hand. Ted was only usually like this after being with Captain Logan, and the fact that Bill had made his friend feel this bad made him feel horrible.

Ted sat up, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. The two were both quiet for a while, thinking of what to say. The quiet would have been nice if not for the situation they were currently in.

Then, Ted blurted out, "It's you."

The silence dragged on for a while more, before Bill replied, "What?"

"You," Ted repeated. "You're the– the dude I like." Ted's voice got quieter with each word.

The silence continued, before being broken with Ted's sobs. "Dude!" Bill rushed back over to his friend to wrap him in a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say, I just- I didn't think you felt the same way."

Ted's sobs quieted. "W-what?"

"I- I didn't think you felt the same way- sorry, I should have responded."

Ted sighed in relief and smiled at Bill. "You should have said something sooner, man, I was worried there for a sec," Ted sniffed.

The two giggled.

Bill turned the movie back on then fell into Ted's lap.

Into his boyfriend's lap.


End file.
